Facebook Adventures!
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: New directions and warblers are on Facebook! Starting at season 2! XD Warnings, Pairings and Such inside! R&R I hope you enjoy!
1. Auditions!

_**Hey guys, This is my new story... This is also my Birthday update! Anyways, I hope you like It! Anyways, Read on!**_

_**Summery: New directions and warblers are on Facebook! Starting at season 2! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or facebook!**_

_**Warnings: Bad language; Dirty minds; Mentions of F/F and M/M Kissing!**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Pairings: Wemma; Brittana; Klaine; Finchel; And whoever else I decide to put together!**_

_**A/N: I might continue to season 3, It only depends on how well this works out!**_

_**Anyways... A story awaits! Read on... XD**_

_**Chapter 1 Auditions**_

**Kurt Hummel;Finn Hudson; And 12 others are now friends with Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson!**

**Kurt Hummel: **Facebook is now dead to me -.-

**Burt Hummel: **Were going out with Carole and Finn for Friday Night Dinner! XD

**Carole Hudson: **I love you Burt! 3

**Burt Hummel: **I love you too Honey! (kisses you)

**Carole Hudson: **(Kisses Back) :)

**Finn Hudson: **Please Keep it off Facebook. Its bad enough that I have to deal with it at home... Now Here? I mean... Come on, Seriously?

**Kurt Hummel: **^Agreed!

_**Line break**_

**Status update:**

**Rachel Berry: **Our performance on Empire state of mind was FANTASTIC!

(Kurt Hummel;Mercedes Jones; Noah Puckerman and 20 others likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **It was totally Awesome!

(Rachel Berry; Brittany Pierce;Mercedes Jones and 5 others likes this)

**Mercedes Jones: **That song is like my Favorite! We should totally do it for sectionals!

(Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **It was EPIC!

**Artie Abrams: **^Preach Yo!

(Noah Puckerman and Brittney Pierce likes this)

**Brittney Pierce: **Artie?

**Artie Abrams: **Yes, Britt?

**Brittney Pierce: **Is your Yo-Yo Preaching?

(Artie Abrams and Santana Lopez likes this)

**Santana Lopez: **I love you Britt! 3

**Brittney Pierce: **I love you too! Can we get our sweet lady kisses on l8ter?

**Santana Lopez: **Honey, Keep it off Facebook. Okay?

**Brittney Pierce: **okay!

_**Line Break**_

**Sunshine Corazone has joined Facebook!**

**Sunshine Corazone is now friends with Mercedes Jones; Kurt Hummel And 98 others!**

**Kurt Hummel: **Your Performance was Amazing! Were definatley going to win sectionals! XD

(Sunshine Corazone likes this)

**Sunshine Corazone: **Aww, Thanks Kurt! That means a lot to me, Coming from you! XD

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Were totally gonna Kick Vocal Adrenalins Ass now that we've got your Bad Ass Voice!

(Sunshine Corazone and William Schuester likes this)

**Artie Abrams: **^True dat!

_**Line Break**_

**Status update:**

**Rachel Berry: **I'm So SORRY Sunshine Corazone for sending you to that Crack house, Please forgive me?

**Mercedes Jones: **Girl, She Ain't gonna forgive you. What you did was wrong and... Unusual. You lucky I didn't Cut you Bitch!

**Noah Puckerman: **Whipped!

**Artie Abrams: **Preach!

**Santana Lopez: **Damn Jones!

**Sunshine Corazone: **I will never forgive you! Your gonna regret it. :/

**Rachel Berry: **^ Dislikes!

_**Line Break**_

**Sunshine Corazone is no longer friends with Rachel Berry.**

**Kurt Hummel: **I just witnessed Vocal Adrenalin take away Sunshine Corazone.

**Mercedes Jones: **I still can't believe you did that Rachel! Now we have no chance at getting to Nationals now.

**William Schuester: **HEY! We still have Rachel, Finn and Kurt's Voices!

(Kurt Hummel;Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Does that mean I get a solo? O_o

**William Schuester: **No Kurt... Sorry.

**Kurt Hummel: **-.-

**Santana Lopez: **Mr. Schue you shouldn't have gone there...

**William Schuester: **Why? Whats that supp-ohie bbgciuh vnyuurhv

**Kurt Hummel: **That ought to teach him!

**Rachel Berry: **…. Anyways... Mercedes I said I was sorry!

**Mercedes Jones: **Sometime Sorry doesn't help.

**Noah Puckerman: **Damn Girl, you is on a roll!

**Artie Abrams: **Preach!

(Brittney Pierce Likes this)

_**Line Break**_

**Brittney Pierce is now in a relationship with Artie Abrams**

(Artie Abrams;Mercedes Jones;Kurt Hummel And 37 others likes this)

**Santana Lopez: **^ Dislikes!

**Mercedes Jones: **Congratulations Britt!

**Noah Puckerman: **Nice Artie!

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww! Congratulations Boo!

**Brittney Pierce: **Thanks Merce' and Dolphin!

**Artie Abrams: **I love you Baby!

(Brittney Pierce likes this)

**Brittany Pierce: **Aww I love you too! :) 3

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Awww, That's so Cute!

**Quinn Fabray: **^Agreed!

**Mercedes Jones: **Artie If you Hurt her, Your gonna get cut!

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm with ya on that one Merce'!

**Sue Sylvester: **Wheels If you Hurt my Cheerio, Prepare to get your teeth pulled out!

**Santana Lopez: **Artie if you hurt her, Its on!

_**Line break**_

**Sam Evans Has joined Facebook!**

**Sam Evans is now friends with: Finn Hudson; Mike Chang; Artie Abrams and 53 others**

**Finn Hudson: **I still think you should joined Glee!

(William Schuester likes this)

**Sam Evans: **And I told you that I don't wanna loose my rep!

**Noah Puckerman: **I joined Glee and I turned out just Fine.

**Sam Evans: **…. O_o ….

_**Well I couldn't think of anything to go after that so I guess that ends with our episode, I hope you liked it and Please review tell me what you thought and All that crap! **_

_**Sneak Peek: Brittany/Brittney!**_


	2. BrittanyBrittney!

_**Hey guys here is Chapter 2... This episode is Brittnay/Brittney! Hope you enjoy, Remember to review at the end please?**_

_**Warnings: Dirty minds; Bad language; And whatever else!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own facebook or I do own a facebook account and The Glee season 1 full set DVD, Season 2 full Set DVD; Season 2 volume 1 DVD, Glee the concert on DVD, And A very glee Christmas on DVD... Its so EPIC!**_

_**Pairing: Same as Chapter 1 most likely.**_

_**I don't have a lot of stuff to put down so, I'm gonna just let you read on!**_

_**Chapter 2 Brittany/Brittney**_

**Emma Pillsberry is an a relationship with Carl Howell.**

(William Schuester,Sue Sylvester, And 38 others likes this.)

**William Schuester: **Congratz!

**Emma Pillsberry: **Thank you. :)

_**Line break  
><strong>_

**Carl Howell is now friends with Santana Lopez, Brittney Pierce, And 12 others.**

**Santana Lopez:** I still think your sexy, Weather your dating or not.

**Kurt Hummel:** Keep dreaming' Satan **Cough** I mean Santana...

**Santana Lopez: **Shut up, porcelain.

_**Line break**_

_**Status update: **_

**Brittney Pierce: **Just had an 3pic Brittany spears Fantasy at the dentist. I'm a slave 4 u, Artie! 3 :)

(Kurt Hummel and Artie Abrams likes this.)

**Artie Abrams: **Aww, I love you too, Sweetie. :)

(Brittney Pierce likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** I still hope that Mr. Schue changes her mind and Lets us do Brittany!

**Noah Puckerman: **Wanky! ^ ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Not in that way, Puckerman!

**Brittney: **r u guys lost? :O

**Kurt Hummel: **No Britt, Were not lost.

**Brittney Pierce: **Then what way r u guys?

**Noah Puckerman: **That's what she said! :o

(Santana Lopez likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Is that all you fucking think about?

**Noah Puckerman: **80% of the time! XD

**Santana Lopez: **Woah you too, Calm the Hell down, Your Blowing up my notifications.

_**Line break  
><strong>_

_**Wall Post:**_

**Rachel Berry to Finn Hudson: **I still thought you should've stuck up for me.

**Finn Hudson: **Ugh, your still on that? I was just agreeing, Please don't hold this against me?

**Rachel Berry: **This is your warning. -.-

_**Line Break**_

_**Status update: **_

**Santana Lopez: **going to the Dentist with _Brittney Pierce_, I want to have a Brittany Spears fantasy too!

(Carl Howell, Kurt Hummel, and Noah Puckerman likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **If only Mr. Schue would let us "SING" Brittany! **Puppy dog eyes** Mr. Schue can We PLEASE sing Brittany?

**William Schuester: **No Kurt! For the last time No Brittany, Sorry Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **Wheres a dislike button when you need one?

(Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and 9 others likes this.)

**Artie Abrams:** BURN ! :)

_**Linebreak**_

_**Status update:**_

**Santana Lopez: **Thanks to the Amnesia, I had the Best Brittany Spears fantasy + I got a teeth Cleaning on the side! :)

(Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, And 5 others likes this)

**Brittney Pierce: **It's Brittany... Bitch!

**Kurt Hummel: **I want glee Club to sing Brittany. Mr. Schue is so Unfair.

**William Schuester: **Life's Unfair!

**Kurt Hummel: **-.-

**Noah Puckerman: **Damn, That shit's scary!

**William Schuester: **Oh no, Kurt not aohdwnfheiyhrewn vijeqhnvqkv

**Noah Puckerman: **o_O

_**Line break**_

_**Status update:**_

**Noah Puckerman: **Holy shit! What the Hell just happened? Did Kurt turn from Gay to badass overnight?

**Artie Abrams: **He had the right, Man. Preach! XD

**Mercedes Jones: **I hope white boy didn't get as trouble as much.

**Santana Lopez: **I'm rubbing off on Him.

**Mercedes Jones: **No your not.

**Noah Puckerman: **WHIPPED!

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post:**_

**Jacob Ben Israel to Rachel Berry: **You look so hot! Please merry me?

**Rachel Berry: **Get the Hell off my wall!

(Santana Lopez likes this)

**Santana Lopez: **Damn Man Hands

_**Line break**_

_**Wall post:**_

**Mercedes Jones to Kurt Hummel: **Did you have a nice chat with figgins?

**Kurt Hummel: **I only got a warning, Thank god!

**Mercedes Jones: **So I'll see ya later?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yea, See ya!

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post:**_

**Artie Abrams to Finn Hudson: **Thanks for getting me on the team!

**Finn Hudson: **No prob!

_**Linebreak**_

_**Status update: **_

**Kurt Hummel: **FINALLY! We can finally do Brittany! XD

(Everybody in the New Directions likes this)

**Mercedes Jones: **Its Exciting. But Mr schue is rapping Anyways, Were about to perform, See you up there!

_**LineBreak**_

_**Wall post:**_

**Jacob Ben Isereal posted a new Video on the New directions Wall.**

**Kurt Hummel: **We were EPIC!

(William Schuester likes this)

**Mercedes Jones: **It was totally AMAZING!

**Noah Puckerman: **It was awesome!

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post: **_

**Finn Hudson to Rachel Berry: **I loved your performance, You were beautiful, I love you!

**Rachel Berry: **I love you too Baby! 3 :)

**Kurt Hummel: **It so Cute, It makes me want to puke!

**Noah Puckerman: **Whipped!

**Artie Abrams: **Preach!

_**Once again, I didn't know what else to add so I just left it at that! Please review tell me what you thought and All that crap! :)**_

_**Sneak peek: Oh Grilled Cheesus!**_


	3. Grilled cheesus!

_**Hey guys, Welcome to a new Chapter of Facebook Adventures! This chapter is Called Grilled cheesus! I hope you like it, Please review at the end, Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or facebook, I only own Dvd's of glee and My writing intellegence! :)**_

_**Warnings: Cursing, Sadness and what ever else I put in here!**_

_**Pairings: No pairing much noticed in this chapter, Just Friendship!**_

_**AN: I would also like to thank my reviewers for reading my story, So... Thank you! Your reviews always make me smile! :)**_

_**Anyways, A chapter is waiting!**_

_**Chapter 3, Grilled Cheesus!**_

_**Status update**_

**Finn Hudson: **Oh My God...

**Rachel Berry: **Whats wrong, honey?

**Santana Lopez: **You finally hit the growthsburg?

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh goodness, He's coming out!

**Finn Hudson: **Somethings has happened to me.

**Mercedes Jones: **WHAT?

**Finn Hudson: **I just made a grilled cheesus. :O

**Noah Puckerman: **oh my god, Thats worst then I thought!

**Brittney Pierce: **Finn, Are you a Doplhin? Like kurt?

(Noah Puckerman likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **Jesus come into my life, That does not mean I'm gay...

**Quinn Fabray: **That's great to hear Finn. :)

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post**_

**Mercedes JonesKurt Hummel: **Again Kurt, I'm really sorry about what happened with your dad.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank you Mercedes, For what you did in glee today. :) It was very nice.

**Mercedes Jones: **If you ever need anything, Feel free to call me. :) love you. 3

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank you boo. I love you too. :)

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post**_

**Carole HudsonKurt Hummel: **Hi Kurt, I f you ever need anything, Don't be afraid to call, I'm so sorry about your father.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank you... Carole.

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post**_

**Rachel BerryKurt Hummel: **I hope your Father gets better soon, You and your father are in my prayers.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank you but, I don't want your prayers. I Don't want a heavenly father, I just want my real one back.

**Rachel Berry: **Then I'll pray for him.

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post**_

**Brittney PierceKurt Hummel:**

**Brittney Pierce: **Dolphin, I'm really sorry for your dad. If you ever wanna come over and make out, My door's open. :)

**Artie Abrams: **Uh... HELLO? ^Dislikes!

**Kurt Hummel: **Thanks Britt, Buuuuut, No thanks.

**Brittney Pierce: **Awww, Okay :( Oh and... Hi Artiie! Y do U not like the Ski?

**Artie Abrams: ***Facepalm

_**Linebreak**_

_**Wall post**_

**Quinn FabrayKurt Hummel: **Kurt, We were only trying to help. I really hope your father gets better, But please stop pushing your friends away who are only trying to help.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm Sorry Quinn. Your right, I shouldn't be pushing you guys away, It isn't right, Thank you, For showing me that.

_**Linebreak**_

_**Private message**_

**Mercedes Jones: **Could you please come to church with me? I know your going through a really scary time right now but, Please?

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes **Sigh** I don't think so...

**Mercedes Jones: **You get to wear a fabulous hat!

**Kurt Hummel: **You had me at Fabulous hat! :)

**Mercedes Jones: **If you want you can Stay the night Saturday or we can come pick you up sunday at 8?

**Kurt Hummel: **Ok... I guess I'll stay the night Saturday! :)

**Mercedes Jones: **Awesome! :D

**Kurt Hummel: **XD

_**Linebreak**_

_**Sunday**_

_**Status update:**_

**Kurt Hummel: **Wonderful Service Mercedes. :)

(Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **That's a shoker...

**Kurt Hummel: **Is there a problem with me going to church? -.-

**Noah Puckerman: **N-no K-Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **That's what I thought! -.-

**Finn Hudson: **Damn...

**Artie Abrams: **BURN!

_**Linebreak**_

_**The next day**_

_**Status pdate:**_

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my goodness...

**Mercedes Jones: **Boo, Are you okay?

**Brittney Pierce: **Whats wrong, Dolphin?

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, Don't leave us hangin.

**Finn Hudson: **Seriously Kurt, What wrong? My mom is freaking out here!

**Kurt Hummel: **My Dad...

**Mercedes Jones: **Is he okay?

**Rachel Berry: **He's not, **You know what ,** Is he?

**Kurt Hummel: **No...

**Finn Hudson: **He's awake, Isn't he?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yes... :)

(Everybody in the New directions likes this)

**Mercedes Jones: **Thats great, White boy!

**William Schuester: **Do you want us to come down, Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel: **No you don't have to.

**Finn Hudson: **My mom heard about Burt getting up. Were already on our way. :)

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

_**Line break**_

_**Status update:**_

**Quinn Fabray: **What if god was one of us?

**Finn Hudson: **That's a nice song, I like it!

**Brittney Pierce: ** Just a stranger on a bus... Trying to make is way home!

**Rachel Berry: **Brittney, Did you just Memorize something and spell every word correctly?

**Brittney Pierce: **No, Why would a stranger ride a bus and not know where he lives?

**Kurt Hummel: ***Facepalm, Way to ruin it Man hands.

(Santana Lopez likes this)

**Brittney Pierce: **is there a palm on your face?

**Kurt Hummel: GayFacepalm** That's kind of the whole point!

(Brittney Pierce Likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **You had it coming Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **SHUTUP Man hands!

**Brittney Pierce: **Rachel is the Kind of berry I would like to squish. :)

(Kurt Hummel;Santana Lopez;Noah Puckerman and 1 other likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **Sue? ^Dislikes all of this!

_**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, Please review! And I'm sorry for the long wait! **_

**_Sneak Peek: DUETS!_**


	4. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


	5. MUST READ IMMEDIATLEY (Edited)

**Hello everyone... I have written a lot of stories that I probably can't finish so Some of them might be on hiatus or might be deleted. And if you are reading this this could either be deleted in two days worth or There might be a Hiatus notice in the summary box up above. Please do not hate me for this. Or I just came up with an Idea if you would like to adopt one of my stories please PM which story. The list of stories I'm thinking about deleting will be down below. **

**Facebook Adventures (Adopted by gleefreak101)  
><strong>

**No More Hiding **

**Paranormal Activity**

**Someone Save Me (Adopted by loveinuyashatoshiro)  
><strong>

**What Hurts The Most **

**Those Are the stories that are up for adoption. if you would like to Adopt one PM me and make the subject the story you are adopting. Thank you for your time and I hope to write to you all again soon. **

**~ Scout **


End file.
